Lui c'est Théo et il aime la danse
by lavieestcool
Summary: Je suis Théodore Fabrice Nott, héritier de l'empire Nott mais tout le monde m'appelle Théo ! Et j'aime la danse. A cause de cette passion je me fait harceler mais un événement au début de ma première va tout changer !  Ua sans magie HarryxThéo


Bonjour tout le monde! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya!

Comme promis dans le dernier chapitre de tod sortit il y a pas longtemps voici un nouvel OS ! Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que j´aime ça et que je voulait me faire pardonner de mon retard dans tod.

Pour ce qui ne comprennent pas tod, Twins of death, est un ff que j'écris et où j'ai mis du temps à publier

Voici un petit UA sans magie, sur un couple Théo/Harry

Noooon riiien de riiiiien noooon rien ne m'apartiiient ! Mis à part mon UA ! Le reste est à J.K Rowling !

* * *

Lui c'est Théo et il aime la danse

* * *

Théodore Nott, élève de première au lycée sport-art internat le plus réputé de France nommé Hogwarts arriva essoufflé devant sa salle. Il était en avance, mais il avait l'habitude. Avisant le manque de monde dans les couloirs du au petit déjeuné en cour il partit aux toilettes. Une fois arrivé il s'enferma dans une des cabine posa son sac par terre et mit sa tête entre ses genoux. Une question récurante lui traversa l'esprit : Pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien fait, il possédait juste une passion pas comme les autres. Il aimait la danse classique, les grands ballets, la musique... La France était un pays libre mais les autres élèves de ce lycée ne le comprenaient pas. Pas plus que son père qui poussé par sa mère avait consenti à lui payer cette école. Tient d'ailleurs parlons d'Hogwarts, cette école regroupait tout les génies de tout sport confondu, Basket, Football, Rugby, Danse... Mais aussi dans un autre bâtiment, des élèves très doué en musique, en chant et en dessin Les élèves des deux bâtiment étaient ensemble au repas. Théo se disait souvent que s'il avait été accepté c'est qu'il n'était pas trop mauvais. Ses professeur le félicitaient souvent. Dans ces moments là Théo se sentait invincible, mais la joie retombait bien vite, pour laisser place à l'ennui. Car il n'éprouvait plus de peur face à ses assaillants, juste de l'ennui. Il avait passé toute l'année dernière à se prendre des coups, des insultes et des humiliations de la part des autres garçons sportifs, surtout des basketteurs. Maintenant pour sa rentrée de première il se faisait le plus petit possible.

Il sortit de la cabine et se regarda dans le miroir, il ne se trouvait pas laid mais pas très beau non plus. Ses cheveux étaient blond cendré et légèrement plus long sur le dessus et ses yeux étaient dorés. Il possédait une musculature fine et portait des tee-shirts simples et de ses pantalons simple aussi. Il avait un certain charme et toutes les filles l'adoraient mais Théo s'en fichait, il aimait les garçons.

Soudain la sonnerie retenti, il partit en cours plus serein sachant que dans sa classe il serait tranquille. En effet celle-ci regroupait les danseurs il était donc entouré de fille qui, elle, étaient' vraiment gentilles avec lui, sauf peut être Lavande Brown, jeune fille sans réel talent et là grâce au compte en banque de son père.

Il entra dans sa classe où une des ses meilleures amies l'attendait, elle lui fit un grand sourire en lui montrant la place à côté d'elle. Il détailla la fille qui lui faisait face, elle était fini très fine, mais avait tout de même une poitrine développée contrairement à certaines danseuses. Elle avait légèrement grandi durant l'été et elle gardait son style de mini short et grand décolleté, finalisé par un sourire provocateur. Son maquillage était assez travaillé et recherché. Elle était danseuse hip-hop et était très douée sûrement l'une des meilleures de sa génération. Ses cheveux plus rouge que roux suite à une teinture, ses yeux noisette toujours ornés d'un trait de crayon noir et sa taille de guêpe faisaient d'elle une des fille les plus courtisée du lycée. Théo se dit que s'il avait été attiré par les personnes féminines, il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Il se dirigea vers sa chaise.

« Salut Gin! Tu vas bien ?

\- Super mon chou ! Tu t'assois ou tu reste debout à contempler la chaise ? Répondit-elle.

\- Toujours aussi drôle, où sont Mione et Luna ? Répliqua-t-il en s'ecroulant sur la pauvre chaise.

\- Elles arrives, Mione fait visiter à un ami à elle qui vient d'arriver et Luna avait oublié son sac. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ta maman Hermi arrive. » Dit-elle en riant

Mione ou maman Hermi, de son vrai nom Hermione Granger était la raison, et la petite amie de Ginny Weasley alias Gin. De taille moyenne et toute aussi bien faite que sa copine Hermione brisait elle aussi des cœurs parmi les sportif sans cerveaux. Ses yeux étaient marron mais parsemés de vert, ses longs cheveux châtains ondulés tombaient en une cascade autour de son visage. Côté style Hermione privilégiait des petites robes colorées et légèrement sexy. Elle restait très studieuse et elle se souciait de son entourage à tel point que ses proches l'appelaient maman Hermi. Sa passion, la danse classique faisait partie intégrante de sa vie. Théo était heureux de danser avec elle car elle dégageait une chose magnifique lorsqu'elle dansait.

Luna était la troisième et la dernière des meilleures amies de Théo, elle était légèrement plus petite que les deux autres et arborait un style décalé, elle portait de longues jupes avec des motifs et des corsets. Ses cheveux blonds étaient longs et elle les attachaient très souvent en deux tresses. Ses yeux bleus étaient maquillés légèrement et ses lèvres était très souvent rouge. Sa personnalité etait assez décalée, Luna était toujours rêveuse mais c'est ce qui faisait qu'elle était aussi douée en danse contemporaine.

Théo était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Luna arriva suivit d'Hermione. Ginny se précipita sur sa petite amie et Luna s'assit à de l'autre côté de Théo.

« Hey Mione ! Alors tu traîne dans les couloirs ? Demandat-il

\- Sachez monsieur Nott que j'accompagnait un jeune homme perdu jusqu'à sa classe ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien Maman ! Enchaîna-t-il

\- Super ! Il faut absolument que je vous présente Harry, on était au collège ensemble c'est un très bon ami! Il arrive ici que cette année parce qu'il s'était blessé. Répondit-elle.

\- Il fait quoi comme sport ?

\- Basket... Mais tu sais Théo il est très gentil et... Il n'est pas comme les autres, il fait aussi de la musique. »

Théo se renfrogna, il n'avait jamais aimé les basketteurs et maintenant c'était eux qui le martyrisaient le plus. Alors même si ce Harry était « très gentil » il ne voulait pas le rencontrer. Mais en voyant les grand yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes il céda.

« D'accord Hermione je ferais un effort même si.. » Il fut coupé par l'arrivée de leur professeur principal. Cette année et comme l'année d'avant leur professeur serait Remus Black-Lupin un danseur très réputé.

« Bonjour les enfants ! Comme vous le savez ! Ou peut être pas car il y a des nouvelles têtes ! Bon je me calme, cette école est séparée en quatres « clans ». Les Slytherin sont les musiciens et les chanteurs avec comme professeur principal Severus Snape que vous connaissez tous comme un guitariste chanteur de renom. Les Hufflepuff sont les peintres, dessinateurs, avec comme professeur principal Narcissa Malfoy. Les Gryffindor sont les sportifs avec ballon comme les rugbymans, basketteurs et autres et leur professeur principal Sirius Black-Lupin, oui c'est mon mari ! Et enfin les meilleurs... Roulement de tambour... Nous! Les Ravenclaws les danseurs ! Je serais votre professeur principal pour cette année et l'année de terminale. N'oubliez pas qu'ici on passe le bac différemment. Vous passez toutes les matières comme maths, français, histoire, sciences, philosophie cette année et l'année prochaine vous devrez présenter une création artistique. Tout le lycée est fait comme ça sauf pour les sportifs ballon qui eux passe l'année de terminale à progresser pour être repéré plus tard. Bref c'est pas nous on s´en fiche donc c'est tout pour ce discours ! Vous allez remplir ce dossier et cette feuille. »

Théo avait eu le temps pendant l'année d'avant de s'habituer à ce professeur complètement taré au premier abord mais incroyable gentil et attentionné.

Il regarda la feuille qu'il devait remplir. Les questions allaient de « quel âge avait vous? » à « quel est votre plat préféré? ». Théo répondit à toutes les questions avec amusement. Une fois tout fini il laissa ses pensés vagabonder. Il se retourna et vit que Luna le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Tu sais je l'ai rencontré, il s'appelle Harry Snape je crois et il a l'air gentil. Chuchota la blonde.

\- Snape ? Comme le prof des Slytherin ? À oui c'est vrai qu'il joue de la guitare, Mione l'a dit...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.. Tout vas bien se passer ! » Répondit Luna.

Théo sortit de la salle après a avoir rendu la fiche et partit avec Hermione Ginny et Luna pour aller manger.

Une fois arrivé il s'assit à une table et attendit. Soudain un garçon que Théo n'avait jamais vu arriva, il était grand, musclé et comme son débardeur était légèrement relevé, ont pouvait voir un bout du ventre plat de cet Apollon. Il avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et des yeux vert émeraude. Théo croisa son regard et le brun lui sourit. Le blond rougis et Hermione se mit a crier.

« Harry ! Harry on est là ! »

Théo vit avec horreur le garçon qu'il venait de trouver très beau avancer vers sa table en souriant à Hermione. Harry arriva et fit la bise aux filles qu'il connaissait déjà puis se tourna vers Théo.

« Bonjour moi c'est Harry Potter-Snape. » Dit-il en tendant sa main vers le blond. Et Théo s'etouffa avec son vers d'eau.

« Potter ?! Comme la danseuse ?

\- Haha oui c'était ma mère, ça fait bizarre d'habitude les gens ne retiennent que Snape. C'est le nom d'un de mes parrains qui est aussi mon père adoptif. »

Theo sourit mais ne rajouta rien, il savait ce qui était arrivé au couple Potter. Une danseuse de génie et un pianiste renommé étaient morts dans un accident de voiture laissant derrière eux un bébé de un an.

« Un de tes parrains ? Tu en as plusieurs ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Théo.

\- Sirius Black Lupin et son mari Remus Black-Lupin sont aussi mes parrains mais je ne crois pas savoir ton nom.. Répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

\- Oups pardon.. Je suis Théodore Fabrice Nott, héritier de l'empire Nott mais tout le monde m'appelle Théo ! » Finit-il en serrant enfin la main tendu devant lui.

Lorsque sa paume rencontre l'autre le blond ressenti des frissons partout dans son corps. Harry s'assit en face de lui.

« Bah voilà Théo! Ça va te faire du bien d'avoir un ami garcon en plus!

\- Gin!

\- Mais c'est vrai Ginny a raison tu devais te sentir seul avec que des filles...

\- Luna tu vas pas t'y mettre ! Vous savez bien pourquoi je reste qu'avec des filles en dehors de Draco! »

Théo partit très énervé, ses amis ne pouvait pas blaguer sur ça. Il avait des amis garçons comme Draco mais celui ci était dans l'autre bâtiment puisqu'il était musicien. Mais ici les garçons, tous des Gryffindors, soit l'ignoraient soit le martyrisaient. C'était mal vu pour un garçon de traîner avec lui. Théo s'y était habitué. Mais cette fois il n'en voulais pas que Harry rejoigne ses agresseurs et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Alors il partit à la salle de danse classique puisque de toute façon le déjeuné serait bientôt fini. Il alluma la musique et se laissa porter. Il ferma les yeux, enchaînait les mouvements avec grâce et ses émotions se ressentaient partout autour de lui. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta il ouvrit les yeux et vit Remus qui le fixait.

« J'ai vu que tu étais parti énervé et que tu n'avait pas fini ton repas. Je savais que tu allais venir ici. Tient mange au moins une pomme »

Remus lança la pomme et Théo le remercia.

« Tu danse tellement bien Théo et tu sais je le dit pas à tout le monde. Toi tu es très doué ! Mais pense a manger. Et au fait ta chorégraphie transpirait la colère... quelque chose t'a énervé Théo ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Remus tout vas bien. »

Théo lui dit un Grande sourire et les élèves de danse classique entrèrent. Hermione se précipita vers Théo et le pris dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée Théo ! Les filles le savent très bien elles sont juste heureuses de te voir avec un autre garçon en dehors de Draco... Et tu sais Harry est très gentil...

\- Il sait ?

\- Et bien je lui ai pas dit mais il doute s´en douter puisqu'il fait du basket...

\- Mione je t´aime très fort mais moi et les basketteurs ça ne marche pas.

\- Il a faillit être Slytherin ! Il est très doué pour la guitare mais il avait peur que tout le monde l'accuse de piston puisque qu'il est le filleul de Snape. Et il est aussi le fils de Lily Potter... Il aime voir des gens danser et il m'a demandé si demain il pourrait assister à notre répétition...

\- Je sais pas, honnêtement, j'attend sa réaction après avoir réellement parlé avec les basketteurs »

Et là discussions s'arrêta là. Ils dansèrent jusqu'au soir et quelques minutes avant l'heure du dîner Théo reparti à son chambre poser ses affaires de danse et prendre une douche. Une fois cela fait il repartit vers le bâtiment repas repas. Sur le chemin il était tellement dans la lune qu'il fonça dans Harry au détour d'un couloir.

« Oups...Pardon, je suis désolé j'ai pas vu où j'allais et...

\- Théo tranquille ! C'est moi Harry.. Dit-il en recommençant à avancer suivit de Théo.

\- Haha... J'étais dans mes pensées...

\- Alors... T'es en section danse ?

\- Ah. Tu a parlé avec tes camarades... Répondit Théo en se renfermant.

\- Oui.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je préfère me faire mes propres opinions. Et je savais déjà que tu dansais...

\- Ah ?

\- Oui Hermione m'avait parlé de toi... Et puis quelqu'un qui réagit comme toi lorsque je dis mon nom ne peut que être danseur.. »

Théo rougis à ce souvenir, et Harry éclata de rire, le plus beau que le blond n'avait jamais entendu. Il arrivèrent au dîner et Théo vit Draco assis à la table entrain de parler avec Luna. C'était la seule personne qui arrivait à percer la carapace du musicien. Ce dernier était blond et possédait des gris comme le métal en fusion. Il était grand et pouvait paraître snobe au premier abord. Draco maîtrisait le violon comme personne, ce n'était pas Le meilleure ami de Théo mais ils s'entendaient bien. Le musicien fit un signe de tête vers le danseur puis se tourna vers Harry, ce dernier paniqua se sentant analysé. Ils s'assirent enfin et commencèrent le repas.

Une fois le repas fini Théo partit en direction de sa chambre pour récupérer ses écouteurs. Il les glissa dans sa poche et repartit vers le jardin du lycée pour aller s'installer sous un arbre et écouter de la musique. L'abre en question, que Théo avait nommé Patrick, était légèrement caché ce qui permettait à Théo de ne pas être vu.

Dans le couloir, alors qu'il n'était pas loin de la porte qui donnait sur le jardin, il entendit des rires. Paniqué à l'idée de rencontrer des basketteurs il se cacha dans un coin. Mais cela ne suffit pas, Théo respirait trop fort et le groupe de trois garçons le trouva.

« Bah alors ? Ce serait pas la petite tafiole de Nott ? Commença Blaise Zabini.

\- Mais c'est bien la danseuse étoile qui est là ! Répondit Ron Weasley.

\- Alors t'aime te soumettre Nott ? » Continua Dean Thomas.

A partir de ce moment là Théo ne fit plus attention au paroles tandis que les autres le frappaient. Il se fit comme réflexion que ces garçons ne devaient pas être complètement hétérosexuel puisque il prenaient du plaisir à le voir soumis. Blaise Zabini avait même une petite bosse deformant son pantalon et Théo eu envi de vomir lorsqu'il croisa ses pupilles dilatées. Ils se défoulèrent sur lui pendant quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité à Théo puis partirent. Il regarda ses bras, ses jambes, il n'avait rien de cassé, il avait des bleus mais c'était normal pour un danseur par contre il n'avait aucune idée de l'état de son visage et il se dit qu'il devrait utiliser du fond de teint le lendemain. Lorsqu'il se releva sa tête tourna, il s'arreta quelques instants et il partit vers sa chambre. Il arriva vers le couloir, et entendit quelqu'un dire son prénom avant de s'évanouir.

OoO

Theo fut pris d'un mal de tête intense lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se releva en position assise et commença à paniquer. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. La pièce qui l'entourait était décoré de quelque affiche de musique, de ballet et de basket. Théo paniqua, le basket, il ne pouvait pas tomber sur pire. Soudain une voix le tira de ses pensées.

« Hey ! Bien dormi ! »

Le danseur sursauta' et manqua de tomber du lit, en se retournant, il pu apercevoir Harry, torse nu et les cheveux mouillés. Théo rougit et le brun qui sembla se rendre compte de sa demie nudité rougit à son tour.

« Salut, pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Bah... hier je.. je t'ai trouvé évanoui dans le couloir et... du..du coup je t'ai ramené dans ma chambre...

\- Mais si j'ai dormi dans ton lit, toi tu as dormi où ?

\- Oh. Tu sais c'est une petite chambre d'étudiant donc j'avais pas beaucoup de possibilités... Et...

\- Et ?

\- J'ai dormis avec toi dans mon lit ! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Ah... Euuuuuh... Non, non bien sûr que non hahaha »

Theo devint instantanément rouge lorsque son esprit mal placé commença à comprendre ce qu'il y aurait pu se passer et il eu soudain des bouffées de chaleurs.

« Sinon Théo je t'ai fait des soins primaire et tu vas guérir mais tu devrait mettre du fond de teint... Tu veux le miens ?

\- Pardon ? Tu en a ?

\- Il se trouve que oui... Pas très viril le basketteur hein ? »

Harry, gêné, sortit de la chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard habillé et un pot à la main et un teeshirt dans l'autre.

« Ah oui et au fait tient prend ce teeshirt, le tient est vraiment abîmé.

\- Merci !

\- La salle de bain est par là, je t'attend. »

Après que Theo se soit lavé, qu'il ai mit le teeshirt que Harry lui avait passé et qu'il se soit tartiné de fond de teint, les deux garçons purent partir. Une fois au réfectoire pour le petit déjeuné ils allèrent retrouver leurs amis. Draco et Luna se tenait la main lorsque les deux arrivèrent. Théo compris alors qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple et il les félicita avant de menacer Draco d'une mort lente et douloureuse si il faisait souffrir sa sœur de cœur et ça même si ils étaient amis. Il s'assit à côté de Hermione qui après un coup d'œil lui chuchota :

« Ça a recommencé ?

\- Oui mais Harry m'a aidé... »

Draco qui entendit la conversation se rapprocha du brun.

« Écoute mec, Théo aime pas du tout les basketteurs mais vu qu'il a l'air de t'apprécier ça veut dire que t'es pas aussi con que tu en a l'air. Ne lui fait pas de mal surtout et ne le fait pas attendre comme un con vas le voir et déballe lui tout. Même si ça fait pas longtemps que vous vous connaissez. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! J'observe juste et j'ai vu qu'il t'a directement attiré mais maintenant que tu l'a vu après qu'il se soit fait frappé tu m'en regarde avec tendresse et protection. Tu es lisible tellement facilement ton visage est transparent. En tout cas vu tes regards tu es peut être la meilleure chose qui peut lui arriver. Je pense que tu tomberas encore plus amoureux de lui, sisi je t'assure c'est possible, lorsque tu l'auras vu danser. Par contre si tu le fais souffrir tu auras affaire à moi et aux filles en plus et elles peuvent être violente lorsqu'on touche à leur frère. Le seul truc qui les empêche d'aller défoncer les cons a qui Théo a affaire c'est Theo. »

Et avant que Harry n'ait pu répondre quelque chose il partit. La cloche sonna et Harry partit en cour. Durant toute la mâtiné et le repas du midi il fut en réflexion intense. Il se savait gay et se n'était pas un problème pour son « père » et ses parrains mais Théo était-il attiré par lui. Le repas fut bientôt finit et il partit dans la salle de danse classique pour voir une démo avec Hermione et Theo.

Il s'installa et la musique commença. Les notes s'enchainaient et Théo rentra sur scène vêtu d'une combinaison très moulente qui fit baver Harry. Et d'un coup il dansa, enchaînant les pas et les mouvements. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Hermione et ils firent des portés toujours plus beaux. Une fois la chorégraphie fini Harry partit vers les toilettes car il avait un petit problème anatomique, voir Théo danser avait été la chose la plus sexy à laquelle il avait assisté de toute sa vie. Voyant que son problème ne voulait pas partir il partit a sa chambre pour prendre une douche froide. Une fois sortit il se mit en tête de trouver Théo et Hermione pour les féliciter. Il marchait dans les couloirs lorsque il entendit certains camarades de sa classe insulter quelqu'un, les promote étaient homophobe et il comprit alors que c'était Théo qui en était victime.

Il s'approcha du groupe et Ron Weasley demanda:

« Voilà notre champion ! Qu'est ce qu'il en pense de la tapette, elle n'a pas sa place ici? »

Un attroupement c'était formé autour d'eux.

« Et bien Weasel je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que Sirius est marié à un homme... Ensuite, je n'aime pas me vanter mais que pense tu de mon niveaux en Basket ?

\- Tu es trop fort ! Avec toi on est sûr de gagner !

\- Et bien regarde bien mon coco ce qu'il va se passer »

Il s'approcha de Théo, le regarda bien dans les yeux leva la main brusquement, le blond cru qu'Harry avait rejoint ses assaillants, puis rabaissa sa main tout doucement sur la joue de Théo. Une fois celle-ci posée il rapprocha leurs visage et joignit ses lèvre à celles de son vis à vis. Après quelques secondes où ils se découvrait Harry cessa le baiser au grand regret de Théo. Le brun releva la tête, les jours rouges et regarda toutes les personnes attroupées autour d'eux avant de crier.

« Vous savez quoi j'aime les hommes et plus particulièrement j'aime Théo alors oui cela ne fait pas longtemps que l´on se connaît mais je peux affirmer l'aimer ! Et ceux qui ont un problème avec ça ou qui pense que je n'ai pas ma place ici, et bah vous savez quoi ! Je vous enmerde ! Tu viens Théo ? »

Il tandit la main a son maintenant petit ami et ils partirent. Une fois abrité sous Patrick et dans les bras d'harry, Théo pensa que sa vie allait être encore meilleure.

* * *

Voila finit ! J'ai jamais fait autant de mots ! J'espère que cela vous a plu! Et moi je vous dit à la prochaine !

Au fait j'ai nouvellement créé un compte Instagram pour Drarryiwaoi, vous pouvez m'y retrouver sous le pseudo Drarryiwaoi ou I_m_a_butterfly_ donc n'hésitez pas à venir y faire un tour !

Bisous


End file.
